Two Futas Take A Castle
by SheFatBoobs
Summary: Alexis Castle Is Home Alone When Two Of Her Fathers Friends Stop By For Some Fun. Warning BBW, Futa, Lactating, Lesbians, Weight Gain


Two Futas Take A Castle

It was 8:00pm and Alexis Castle was sitting in her favorite arm chair eating some vanilla ice cream and wearing her favorite at cloths that she only got to wear when her father was out of town these were a dark green cut off t-shirt that barely covered her enormous braless white breast and showing off her huge round shiny smooth potbelly that she had been slowly growing sense her last boyfriend had broken up with her because she would not have sex with him she had turned him down because it had not felt right. Under what she would considered her beautiful enormous belly she wore a black cotton thong that just barely covered her fat, plump and juicy pussy but did show off her plump, enormous and jiggly white butt cheeks beautifully. Moving down was her thick, plump and very enormous muscular legs was the next thing she was wearing a pair of black cotton mid-calf socks that were stretched beautifully by her thick muscular legs. Alexis loved this outfit in fact she had over ten of them but with a different colored shirt and sometimes she would wear it with a pair of stocking instead of socks. It was just as she was about to finish the jumbo bucket of vanilla ice cream and add it to her huge, smooth and white potbelly she heard a loud knock at the front door of the New York City Flat. So with a grace not many huge people had and a great deal of groaning she climbed out of her leather armchair and padded in her black socked feet over to the apartments front door.

As she opened the apartment door she was surprised to see her father's friends Police Captain Kate Beckett And Dr. Lanie Parish from the city morgue. She had no idea why they were there as her father had taken a break from helping out the NYPD so he could write a his new book on a secret agent with the help of a sexy British Spy he was now helping in London England. So she had not seen these two women for almost a year though she had heard rumors that the two women owned a new club she had wanted to go for a long time according to her best friend Misty the club was for Lesbians that fantasies things about things like pregnant, bbw, futa and muscular women. So she was surprised to see them at the apartment front door and even more surprised by how much different they looked from when she had seen them both only a year before when her fathers last Nikki Heat book had been published and he announced that he was going to move to England to work on his next book series. The Captain Kate Beckett and Dr. Lanie Parish that stood in the apartment doorway was amazingly massive Both had thick enormous muscular arms and legs that she could see were bulging with strength, both had massive soft, round and very jiggly butts that were at least two yards wide and hung almost to their knees, both had massive round shiny bellies with popped out belly buttons which they had on full display, both had enormous round breast sitting on top of their bellies the nipples of which she could see were huge like dinner plates and pushed out against their skin tight tops. As Alexis looked over the two women's bodies she also looked at their outfits Captain Kate Beckett wore a skin tight and cut off dark red halter top showing off her massive belly and a four foot long cleavage, over this top she wore an open black leather jacket with silver chains hanging from it she was amazed that the jacket was also skin tight just like the halter and clung to Beckett's thick muscled arms, moving down Alexis saw a black leather knee length skirt that was also tight it was stretched around Beckett's massive butt just like a second skin she wondered what would happen to the skirt if Beckett bended over but waved that thought away as it strangely was very arousing to her, Alexis eyes then ran down Beckett's thick massive muscular legs each of which was clad in a pair of red fishnet stocking that looked like they were going to burst from her massive legs, she then took in Beckett's shoes they were huge black eight inch high heel sandals that showed off her thick, fat enormous white toes that she could see throw her red fishnet stockings and the toes painted with red nail polish. Alexis then took in Dr. Lanie Parish's outfit like Beckett her attire was all skin tight her cut off halter top was dark green which Alexis had to say look sexy on Laine's massive black body the top showed off her four foot black cleavage as well her massive, smooth and jiggly black belly which Alexis felt the urge to rub her hand along as well with Beckett's. Laine wore a pink leather jacket that clung to her biceps and forearm and also hung open with thick gold chains, she wore under that beautiful smooth and shiny black belly a pink leather knee length skirt that also looked like a second skin over her massive black jiggly butt, she wore over her thick muscular legs a pair of dark green fishnet stockings that were stretched tight over her legs and finally on her huge stocking clad black feet she wore a pair of pink leather eight inch high heel sandals that let her see dark green painted thick fat toes.

As Alexis looked at them both Beckett made a very quick move before she could see it she was lifting her arm she grabbed the front of Alexis's black cotton thong before giving it a quick jerk as Alexis was not expecting it the jerk caused her to fall forward and land right on top of Beckett. Alexis's huge potbelly bounced off Beckett's massive white, shiny and round belly and Alexis face landed in the middle of Beckett's smooth, round, white and shiny breast. As Alexis's face landed on Kate's soft breast she hear Beckett moaning "Oh my goodness Lanie our beautiful hostess is dressed so sexy for us and she can't wait for us to come in to get her sexy little mouth on our massive milk filled breast". From beside her Alexis heared Lanie speaking "Mmm Kate your right look how she's pressing her face into your massive cleavage she so wants your milk and mine too. Hearing this she began to press her face into the two massive white orbs in front of her and gently begins to slowly kiss the deep cleavage causing Beckett to moan deeply and the flesh to jiggle "Oh yes Alexis Mmm kiss my massive breast show me how much you want my milk filled breast". As she kissed down the cleavage and gently pulled the skin tight red halter top away from Kate's left breast to expose the fat left nipple she felt a huge hand rubbing her huge bare, round and smooth potbelly causing her to moan into Kate's fat left nipple as she gently kissed the 6 inch long 4 inch wide pink nipple.


End file.
